A Midnight Shark Scare
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ripster and Adora hang out one evening and give Adora's tormentors a scare, but is something blooming between the two? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Adora. Street Sharks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Midnight Shark Scare**

"Let's be honest, you do like Adora," Streex smiled at Ripster.

"Of course I do; she's our friend," Ripster said confidently.

"No we mean more than that; we know that you two have a special bond," Big Slammu chuckled.

"I think we need to just drop the subject guys; she needs a human not a mutant shark."

"But you never know what she thinks, Ripster!"

"Listen…we need to just drop it!"

"I'm not gonna drop it; if ya like her bro, she needs to know!" Jab added.

"Listen, guys! She needs a real man to help her; I wouldn't be able to be a real man to her."

"Why not?!" Slammu asked.

"Because we live in hiding you guys! I could never take her out on a real date or do anything fun in the sun without us hiding!"

"Well that still doesn't mean you should hide your feelings for her!"

Before Ripster could say anything else, Adora came walking in with the food and items that she got from the store. All of the sharks stopped and looked at her and then at Ripster.

"Hey guys; what's up?"

"Nothing, just a shark attack of love…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing! He meant nothing," Ripster growled as he pushed Streex aside. He was feeling a bit nervous around Adora, but he didn't know how to express his feelings. He liked her, but he wanted to take it slow for now.

"Uh…Adora."

"Yes, Ripster?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on patrol with me; I'm gonna make sure Dr. Paradigm isn't causing trouble."

"I would love to go with you; I need some fresh air," she smiled and she and Ripster headed out into the night. Well, so far there was no trouble at all, but Adora was really feeling happy to be away from civilization. She held on to Ripster as he dove underneath the city and rode on his back fin.

"This is a great way to relax from a long day," she whispered in his ear.

"I know the feeling. Now have those two girls at your old job been giving you any trouble?"

"Yeah, they keep messing with me and telling me that I sent mutants after them!"

"Ready to have another fun night?" He chuckled.

"Ripster? You wouldn't!" She giggled.

"Oh yes, I would; let's go!" He smiled as he dove into the ground once more and they headed towards the mean girls' job.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the hotel…_

"Just wait until I get my hands on that dumb Adora!" Brittany hissed and growled!

"I have the perfect plan to get her!" Jessica added.

"Oh, really?"

Both girls spun around and saw Ripster standing behind them; he then let out an Earth-shaking roar and both girls ran into each other in fright.

"LEAVE ADORA ALONE OR I WILL HAVE YOU BOTH FOR LUNCH!" He roared.

"RUN!"

"GET THE POLICE!"

"HE'S A MUTANT!"

"HELP! SHARK THAT WALKS!"

Both girls tripped and fell out the door and ran down the street; Adora came out of her hiding place and fell over laughing. Ripster laughed too as he saw them running for dear life!

"That was the best thing I have ever seen!"

"Oh, yeah? Then maybe we should do more scaring to those who are mean to others."

"I think we should do it; we should go into business!" Adora giggled as she jumped on him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He immediately blushed and backed up a bit.

"Why Ripster? Are you blushing?" Adora smiled as she cocked a curious brow and followed him.

"Me? Why, no!"

"Uh huh….then why are you walking away from me?" She asked now quickening her pace.

"I'm not walking away!" He denied.

"Yes you are! Now tell me why you're blushing!" Adora said as she was gaining on him.

"Whoa, look at the time; we better be heading back!" Ripster said as he dove underground.

"RIPSTER COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Adora laughed as she jumped in the tunnel after her friend. Once she gained on him, she jumped on his back and he fell to the ground in surprise. As he turned over, she then began to gently tickle his abs. His chuckles and laughter was so cute to her that she kept going. She wanted to make him laugh and also to show that maybe…just maybe…something was brewing in her heart for him too.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hmmmm….wonder what will happen in the future? Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Adora and Ripster are cute together. :) Also, I didn't know if you're taking requests right now, but if you are, two users were hoping you would do stories for them. One is from katmar1994, who was wondering if you do a story where Hannah, Hayden and Halsey have an older sister named Iris who meets the Nessies. The other is from VinnieStokerLover, who was wondering if you would do a second chapter of "Not So Bad After All" where Violet would meet Transyl. Would you, please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
